Will You Marry Me?
by Yuzukiis
Summary: Umi finally decides to take their relationship a step further. KotoUmi centric. NozoEli, NicoMaki, TsubaHono, RinPana.


"Alright! Everyone's here, right?" Honoka asked. Four other women were sitting in Honoka's living room. "Eh...Where's Maki-chan and the others?"

"Maki-chan, Rin-chan, and Hanayo-chan have to study, so they couldn't make it." Nico explained, as she crossed her arms and laid back on the couch. "So, why'd you call us out here?"

"Ah yes! Let's get straight to the point then!" Honoka stands up from her seat and points at Umi, who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked and glanced at Eli.

"Tell them, Umi-chan!" Honoka ushered her best friend.

"W-Well..." Umi started. Honoka nodded her head, trying to get her friend to finish.

"Well?" Nico asked.

"I...I've given it a lot of thought..." Umi said and looked down at her lap.

"Given what a lot of thought?" Eli asked.

"Finish it, Umi-chan!" Honoka yelled.

"I, um.."

"You what?" Nico asked, with irritation clearly displayed on her face. Umi looked back up at an irritated Nico, then to Honoka who kept nodding her head and smiling. She then turned to face Nozomi and Eli, who both gave her reasurring smiles.

"FINISH IT, UMI-CHAAN!" Honoka yelled once more.

"I want to propose to Kotori." Umi said, with her cheeks warming up.

"Aww! Our shy Umi-chan is growing up!" Nozomi smiled. Eli smiled as well, and Nico simply nodded, hiding her grin.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nico asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could get advice from Eli and Nozomi, since you two have been married for two years." Umi replied.

"So you haven't done anything?"

"No, not at all. I have no idea where to start."

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan! Can you please give Umi-chan some good advice?" Honoka asked.

"Of course." Eli answered. "Have you talked to Kotori-chan about marriage yet?"

"No, I was too embarrased to bring up the topic."

"You're hopeless.." Nico mumbled.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Nicochi." Nozomi smirked.

"What do you mean by that?!" Nico retorted.

"What about you and Maki-chan? Have you considered proposing to her?" Honoka asked.

"M-Maybe..."

"I think you should go through with it, Nico." Umi spoke up. "You and her have been dating for as long I have with Kotori. But then again, everyone goes at their own pace."

"Elichi, teach them!" Nozomi said and shook her wife.

"Teach us, Eli-chan!" Honoka ushered.

"Alright, alright." Eli said and Nozomi stopped shaking her. "Wait, Honoka do you want to propose to someone too?"

"N-No! I'm not ready yet! Ehehe." She chuckled. "But please, I want to know too!"

"Alright. Nico, Umi, Honoka. The first thing you should do is talk to her about it first. See how she feels about marriage."

"Elichi asked me about it right after we graduated highschool. Then she proposed to me after we graduated college together~" Nozomi smiled at her wife.

"We've all been in this together, for six years." Eli said.

Nozomi and Eli were the first to get together, in their 3rd year of highschool. Rin and Hanayo followed after them a month later. With a lot of gentle(hard) pushes, Nico and Maki, and Umi and Kotori started dating, a month after Rin and Hanayo. Honoka remained alone, until her 3rd year of highschool, when the charming Kira Tsubasa, swept her off her feet.

"Five years for me and Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka added.

"I'm surprised none you have made a move yet." Eli said. "You especially." She looked at Nico.

"Maki-chan is studying to become a doctor. I don't want to bother her with those kind of topics yet. I want her to focus on her studies and graduate college before I do anything." Nico explained.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you, Nicochi." Nozomi teased her. "But have you considered having her move in with you?"

"I have." Nico replied. "I just haven't asked her about it. I don't know if it's a good choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Umi asked. "I'm sure it's a fine one."

"I just-" Nico stopped. She sighed, "I don't know."

"I think you shoud ask her." Umi said. Nico looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You don't get to see her that often, do you?" Nico shook her head. "You must miss her, and I'm sure she misses you too. Ask her about it, Nico."

Nico nodded slowly. "That's...That's really good. Thanks, I'll do that."

Umi was glad to be able to help her friend with something related to love, for once in her life. "So what do we do after we ask them about marriage?" Umi asked Eli.

"Come talk to me again." Eli replied.

"Wait, you're not going to tell us?" Nico asked.

"There's no point in telling you. If she doesn't like it, then it'll be left in your mind to think about for awhile and I'm sure you wouldn't like to imagine the 'what ifs'." Eli explained.

"Good point." Umi, Nico, and Honoka mumbled.

"Ah!" Honoka shouted.

"Hmm?"

"Speaking of moving in.." Honoka smiled. "Tsubasa-chan and I are moving in together!"

"Really?" Everyone asked. "That's great!"

"Yeah!" Honoka nodded.

"When did this happen?" Umi asked.

"We talked about it last month. We're supposed to move into the apartment in two weeks."

"Two weeks?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nico pouted.

"Hehe...Tsubasa-chan and I wanted to keep it a secret for a little bit..." Honoka rubbed the back of her head. "It's a really nice place! I'll make sure to invite you guys over as soon as we move in, I promise!"

"Wait...If you're moving in two weeks..." Nico looked around her living room. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "You haven't even started packing!"

Honoka chuckled and Umi shook her head. "I should've known.." Umi muttered.

"You should start on it soon, Honoka-chan~" Nozomi said as she and Eli stood up from the couch. "It's getting late, we should get going."

"Ah, Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan are leaving already?" Honoka asked.

"Yes, we have work tomorrow." Eli said. "Sorry we couldn't stay long. We'll hangout next weekend like always, right?" Eli turned to Nozomi, who nodded in approval.

"Yay!" Honoka cheered and walked with Nozomi and Eli to the door.

"Goodnight, Umi/chan, Honoka/chan, Nico/chi!" They both said as they walked out the door.

"Goodnight, have a safe drive home." Umi replied.

"Goodnight!" Honoka waved.

"Goodnight, see you guys around." Nico stated.

"I should get going too, Kotori must be on her way home." Umi said as she gathered her belongings.

"Aw, Umi-chan is leaving too!" Honoka pouted. "At least I have Nico-chan."

"Nah, I'm gonna leave too."

"Noo! Nico-chan!" Honoka yelled. She stood up as Nico came back from the kitchen. "Nico Nico Nii~!" Honoka sang and put her hands up in Nico's signature pose.

"That was good, but it's nowhere near my level!" Nico put her hands on her hips. They all laughed and a few minutes later, Nico and Umi were both getting ready to leave.

"Umi, I'll drive you home since you probably don't have a car." Nico said.

"Oh yeah, I picked up Umi-chan from her house." Honoka muttered.

"Thank you, Nico."

"Alright, let's go, it's already late." Nico said as she approached the door. "Bye Honoka." She said and waved. Umi followed Nico out the door.

"See you later, Honoka. Get started on packing too!" Umi said as she exited Honoka's house.

"Bye you guys!" Honoka says cheerfully.

Umi silently followed Nico to her car. Nico took out her keys as they approached her car. She unlocked her doors by pushing one of the buttons on her keys and got into the drivers seat, "Jump in." She said. Umi climbed into the car and sat in the passengers seat. Nico started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

Umi cleared her throat to break the awkward silence, "S-So what's the plan?" Umi asked.

"Plan?" Nico asked, too focused on driving.

"You know. You and Maki."

"Oh, that." Nico said. "I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow and talk about it."

"That's very good." Umi said.

"More importantly," Nico said as she made a right turn, "what are _you_ going to do? Aren't you going to propose to Kotori one of these days? How are you going to bring up the topic?"

"Um.." Umi muttered. "I don't know." Nico didn't reply. She stayed silent for a few seconds. "Wh-What should I-"

"Take her to a ring shop." Nico interrupted.

"...What?" Umi give Nico a blank look, although Nico couldn't see it. "I can't take her to one of those!"

"Yeah you can."

"I can't!"

"Umi, you've taken her on dates and stuff! It won't be that hard!" Nico said, making a left turn.

"Th-That's different!" Umi protested. "W-Wait, Eli said to talk to her about it first! I can't make any moves yet!"

Nico scoffed. "Yeah, Eli said that. But Umi, that girl has been with you forever, hasn't she? And she hasn't left your side once?"

"N-No.."

"I'm sure she'll be by your side for the rest of your life. I'm just trying to tell you that you won't be disappointed with your answer."

"..." Umi didn't know how to respond. Sure Kotori has been with her for a very long time, but _will it stay that way?_

"Don't doubt yourself before you even ask."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first _Love Live!_ fan fiction I've posted and also the first story I've uploaded on here. Also, it's like 1am and this has been sitting in a folder for a few months and I felt I needed to upload it. The next chapter should be out soon I hope. Thanks again.


End file.
